


Where the Heart Is

by Windyblue



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 随时记录一些Thanzag片段
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是之前第一次遇到Than的时候在便签本记下的想法

Than又找到了他。必然是工作的途中，找寻了数个破旧的密室与炙热的岛屿。被Than押送的灵魂大抵也会惊愕——怯弱的来客们嘶哑地叹息，在冥界，怎会有比死亡更为重要的事？

  
既惊喜又毫不意外，他在台阶下现身，挥舞镰刀替他斩下半数暗魂，又意味深长地留下寥寥数语，拂尘而去。

  
就连在这件事上，Than也总是要同他相竞。他想说自己并不在意输赢，但他输得太多，没法装作不经意的样子，不能少拉满任何一次弓箭。他赢了Than, 而下一次，Than仍要计数来比。或许这就是Than偶尔流露出的一点任性，无视他的拒绝，语气生硬地将信物拿给他，不由分说便替他迎敌。

  
不过，那里有一件事是Zag不知道的。一件直到一个几乎接近“永远”的时刻结束后，他才会明白的事：为别人而做的事根本谈不上任性。

  
Than那样的人，只是执拗地怀揣着自己滚烫的心意，不知将它塞进灵魂中的哪一处角落才能掩饰它同爱的相似之处。

  
那不是爱，它太过久长，就像冥河中从未停止流淌的汹涌，千万次冲刷过血色的岸岩，就连巨兽坚硬的骸骨也逐渐粉碎。

  
要如何对你说呢，我的朋友，我的兄弟，我的盼望与等待。

  
如果说你的停留便是为了离开，如果说我的一颗心只是为了向你告别而存在。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想见他

这一趟尝试闯出的道路很崎岖，Zagreus磕磕绊绊地来到神庙时已经十分疲惫。他耗尽了Mort的力量，Than也不会再来支援。走向死亡，他又沉入满目赤红之中，直到撕心裂肺的疼痛逐渐被温热的白光抚去。

在意识消失之前，他突然很想知道Than会不会已经回到了露台附近。

他在。稍稍甩去发梢的湿润，Zag急切地越过正厅的路口，脚边溅起一长串火花，第无数次惊醒了正在打瞌睡的Hypnosis. 他在目光可及时止步，西厅的长廊尽头，Than一如既往地凝视着缓缓流淌的冥河之水。

想要见到Thanatos. 于他而言，这并不是什么稀奇的事。如果说逃离的过程必将煎熬，充满苦痛，那么可以见到那些熟悉的身影，已经算是所有糟糕事情中最好的一点。

但他说不清——就像他第一次尝试出走时，Cerberus呜咽着咬坏了家具，在休息室的地毯上留下了一大堆爪印。对于他的一意孤行，每个人都有表达不悦的权利。而Thanatos还是找到了他，他真诚地告诉Than不必如此，可死神却让这样的会面变成了他们之间某种令人不得不期待的东西。

事情原本不该是这样的，他想。战场不会是合适的会面地点，他总是气喘吁吁，交谈时因体力消耗而难以想出最好的回答；忙于工作的Than总是话音未落便抽身离开。那里有太多太多他们因表达不充分而戛然而止的对话。好在他们并不是只有这个。此时此刻，他回到了这里——终于是他能够找到他。

在一些进展相较顺利的日子里，他甚至会觉得，或许正是因为死亡的化身是Thanatos, 那些以死亡的名义降临于他的摧残与折磨似乎也变得可以忍受。

他不禁又想起上一次，阿弗洛狄忒告诉他，“如果有什么能够阻止你离开，那必定不是死亡，而是爱。”

他曾经考虑过，如果说他真的无法离开，直到永恒的时间模糊他所有的决心，长剑布满裂纹，弓弦也被崩裂，或许他也会试着放弃寻找答案。

可绝不是现在。而阻挠他的也绝不会是爱，他想。

于是冥界的王子走向那个身影。他为这间露台铺设了崭新的地毯，矮桌上装饰着鲜花与骨骸。他们交谈，便又在下一次靠近死亡之前对一切充满了信心。

纵使那不是爱。


End file.
